


Hearts Leap in a Giddy Whirl

by a_secondhand_sorrow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ask Game, F/M, First Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicide mention, theyre cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secondhand_sorrow/pseuds/a_secondhand_sorrow
Summary: Prompt: “you’re really cute and it’s ruining my life because I think about kissing you all the time”***a sweet, short first kiss for bandtrees!





	Hearts Leap in a Giddy Whirl

**Author's Note:**

> title from “I’m not that girl” from wicked
> 
> Originally requested by @singtomeonstead on tumblr!

The last thing Zoe Murphy had planned on doing that day was kiss Evan Hansen.

Sure, she’d thought about it. A little, not like… all the time. Well, a little more than that. It wasn’t like she thought about it every spare moment she had… or maybe she did.

Even the most mundane tasks led her back to thinking about how cute Evan was. And how sweet and kind. And how it may feel to kiss him.

(Her pride would not let her admit how often her mind strayed back to the few moments Evan had pressed his lips to hers a few months before in a fit of passion. How she wished she could change her reaction now.)

Given the amount of time Evan spent at the Murphy household, Zoe was forced to choke these thoughts down and keep her voice steady and face uncolored throughout many meals. Boy, was that a challenge.

Also, the fact that he was supposedly best friends with her dead brother… complicated things a little, to say the least.

However, one day fate was on her side.

With an odd feeling of déjà vu, Zoe stopped outside of her brother’s room, not entirely surprised to see Evan Hansen looking around. The expression on his face was one she recognized in the mirror when she looked into it-so lost, searching for something to anchor her to the ground.

“Hey.”

_Shitshitshitshit_. She didn’t know why she’d said it. Zoe saw Evan’s shoulders tense suddenly. She couldn’t necessarily blame him-the last time they had talked alone-in this room- hadn’t ended very well.

Meaning he’d tried to kiss her. On her brother’s bed. After he killed himself.

Sometimes, Zoe really wished she could control her mouth.

Evan turned, a bit flushed in the face.

“OhI’msorryIwasjustlookingaroundI’msosorry-“

“Don’t worry about it,” she cut him off quickly. “It’s-it’s no big deal.”

“Oh.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Um-“

Suddenly, it was like Zoe had no control over what came out of her mouth.

“You’rereallycuteandit’sruiningmylifebecauseIthinkaboutkissingyouallthetime.”

Shit. Why did she say that?

“I’m-what?” Evan’s eyes were widening.

Well, no going back now.

“I-crap, I know this is really weird, but like, I-“ she took a deep breath. “I really like you.”

He blinked quickly, as if not comprehending what she had said. “You-you like me? But I’m such a mess and-God, why would you like me? I mean, maybe you don’t even mean it like that, God that’s so presumptuous of m-“

Zoe took a step forward, heart beating out of her chest. “Yes, Evan. I like you.”

When she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, everything felt settled. Okay. Safe.

Fantasizing about it was good. Kissing him was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on tumblr @itstrulyastrangerthing or @a-secondhand-sorrow for more writing.


End file.
